Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone
The Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone was a volume of space which separated the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire for along the entire length of their mutual border, within which neither side were permitted to engage in hostilities. Originally created as part of the stipulations of the Organian Peace Treaty in 2267, the Zone was rendered null and void in 2283 by the Taal Tan Offensive. It was reinstated as part of the stipulations of the Treaty of Archanis which ended that six-month conflict. Origins of the Zone The Neutral Zone was imposed upon the Federation and Empire by the Organians after the ratification of the Organian Peace Treaty by both nations' governments. Having already halted the the two-day-old Second Federation-Klingon War, the peace-loving, pacifistic, non-corporeal Organians forced the diplomats of both nations to negotiate in good faith and encouraged them to put together a speedy and lasting peace treaty of their own making to formalise the end of hostilities as imposed on and enforced by the Organians. While finding intervention in the affairs of the two belligerents to be distasteful, the Organians took on the responsibility of ensuring no sentient being within the disputed zones would come to harm at the hands -- figuratively speaking -- of citizens of either belligerent. To this end, a Neutral Zone between the belligerents was created along their mutual border. It's stated purpose was: * To create a "buffer zone" between the two powers that neither side could lay claim to by force of arms. * To introduce a new dynamic for the way in which Federation and Imperial citizens could interact with one another in the interests of forming peaceful, productive relations through greater understanding of each other * To foster co-operation and friendly competition between both parties for the development of worlds within the Neutral Zone. Stipulations of the Organian Peace Treaty The stipulations for the Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone within the framework of the Organian Peace Treaty included: * Any conflict between Federation and Imperial armed forces would be instantly halted and all armed forces from both sides within the Neutral Zone would be instantly neutralised, regardless of who is the aggressor. * The aggressor in any incident requiring intervention will be subject to heavy penalties, prime among them being the forfeiting of any territorial claims in the sector, with the territory forfeited being awarded to the victim, and any other punitive measures deemed appropriate. * Any and all conflicts between nations would be dealt with through mediation at all levels. * Territorial claims within the Zone would be pursued through diplomacy and development. Whichever nation demonstrates that it can more effectively or efficiently develop a world and/or aid its native population would be awarded that territory. Original Limits The Neutral Zone was not created as a no-go zone for either nation; quite the opposite, in fact. This would not have led to friendlier relations and greater understanding of the opposite side. With this in mind, a blended territory was established between the Federation and Empire eclosing the territory claimed by both sides and extending deeper into the sovereign territory of each nation. The Neutral Zone is ten light-years across on the galactic plane and extends to the galactic zenith and nadir for eighty light-years in each direction, effectively creating a giant, hollow "wall" in space. Provisions for Expansion A mechanism was embedded into the Organian Peace Treaty to allow the extension of the Zone into regions not covered by the original treaty. Upon newly-abutting territorial claims being established, a mid-point between these territories would be determined and a new section of the Zone would extend five light-years towards or into each nation's existing territory from that mid-point, and extending upwards and downwards for ten light-years. As with the Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone provisions, this did lead to "land grabs" to establish a favourable border in unclaimed regions. This brinkmanship continues to this day.